


Royally Screwed

by exolexact



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Angst, Boys Kissing, Choking Kink, Daddy Kink, EXO as teachers, EXO as teachers is hot asf - don't fight it, F/M, Fingerfucking, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Orgy, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Who wouldn't wanna see that??, sekai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exolexact/pseuds/exolexact
Summary: Jae Eunha was utterly and royally screwed.Literally.





	Royally Screwed

**Author's Note:**

> Jae Eunha was just a regular student at her school, with her group of friends and typical school life. Also not to mention her terrible knack for getting into trouble. Just your average student, right?
> 
> Everything seemed perfectly normal with that sentence don't you think?
> 
> Well maybe except for the small itty bitty secret that she holds. 
> 
> More than one actually, and they come in the form of erotic rendezvous with her teachers. 

_'Shit, shit shit'_ echoed in my mind. My eyes darted to the screen on my phone, seeing the time,  **8:07**   flashed brightly before my eyes, taunting me with a mocking sneer.

 

' _Double shit_ '

 

Silently cursing under my breath, I tore down the street in haste. I Jae Eunha, was currently late to school by a whopping seven minutes not to mention that it was Monday. Groaning loudly, I ran like a maniac, willing my legs to go faster. My lungs were burning from oxygen deprivation. My sugar levels were low since I wasn't able to eat breakfast. ' _Oh god, why today of all days I must be late?'_. 

 

I ignored the incredulous looks shot by the passerbyes, intently focused on running like my life depended on it. Not caring that my skirt was billowing like crazy, probably flashing my panties for everyone to get a glimpse. I had no time to feel embarrassed as another minute added to the time. 

 

I bet you're thinking, why am I so worried about being late? Since I'm already late, why dash to school like a psycho and not just calmly walk to school?

 

You don't understand, if I give up now I may as well dig my own grave. Since I will probably be doing that soon anyways. Right now I'm late to my first lesson which is Economics. Don't get me wrong, I love the lesson but the one thing that gets my blood to run cold is the teacher. 

 

_Mr fucking Oh._

 

He doesn't like me, scratch that; he loathes me. The one thing that he does not accept is tardiness, and I'm always somehow late to his lessons. The man has it in for me, he hates my guts. Well I guess it is my fault to some extent but that's not important now. What's important now is getting my ass to school and praying that he's not in a bitchy mood today. 

 

I almost burst into tears of happiness when I saw my school in the distance. Mentally begging my legs to hold on, I managed to stumble in front of the school. But not without face planting to the ground first, heaving like a fish out of water and probably giving the poor security guard a heart attack. I anxiously noted that I was the only one here meaning everyone was already inside. I stood up on my wobbly legs, barely managing to get through the gates without tumbling over. I don't think I've ever been so happy in my life to see my school. I no doubt looked extremely retarded to the class that had P.E outside right now with my demented smile and shaking legs that felt like jello. 

 

Trying to get through the main doors but failing by tripping over air. I shot a forced smile to the secretary who in turn shot me a deep glare for disturbing the silence. I could feel her hawk like eyes staring at my staggering form as I tried to take two steps at a time. I nearly shouted in victory when I reached the top of the stairs to the second floor without falling down the steps and breaking my neck which now actually sounded much more pleasing than having to face Mr. Oh at this point.

 

Taking a couple of deep breaths before sprinting down the hallway in a flurry of sleep deprived energy. My muscles protested, my backpack roughly dug into my back but I pushed it to the back of my mind. Thankfully everyone was in class which made my trek that much easier and quicker. I quickly pulled out my phone from my blazer pocket. Seeing that it was **8:12**  meaning I was late by twelve freaking minutes. 

 

Great, just fucking great. I should've thrown myself down the stairs instead and save the trouble for Mr. Oh. 

 

Spare myself the agony of meeting with the devil himself. I turned a corner, seeing the door just at the end of the hallway. Skidding to a halt, 100% sure that there were skid marks on the floor now courtesy of me. I all but flung the door, hearing it bounce against the wall, startling it's inhabitants and throwing myself into the classroom.

 

Praying that he wasn't here today or better; dead. Unceremoniously stumbling into the room and falling onto my ass, hearing snickers resonate around the classroom at my expense. Before I could even think to breathe in relief at having made it, the entire class went silent. The temperature seemed to drop in seconds, making my flushed skin pale drastically.

 

"Finally deciding to grace us with your presence Eunha?".

 

I think my heart just stopped beating all together. Hesitantly I lifted my face to meet with a pair of dark brown eyes that belonged to non other than my teacher. _Oh, Sehun_. 

 

Also going by the name of Satan. 

 

He stood by his desk, his body facing the board but his eyes were solely concentrated on me. He looked to be in the middle of writing something before he was rudely interrupted by me. I could feel the entire class watch with bated breath, eyes swimming with excitement and fear. I couldn't blame them, I would probably be the same. It was always entertaining to see some kid suffer the wrath of Mr. Oh but when you yourself are on the receiving end of it, it's not so fun.

 

The cold glare that he was sending me was enough to make me break out in shivers. My eyes quickly darted to his desk, looking for the regular mug that he always had on him but came up with nothing. His mug wasn't on his desk which means he didn't drink his coffee this morning which in other word means that I'm double fucked. 

 

If he didn't have his daily dosage of coffee this morning means that he's extra bitchy today. Which in turn did not improve my situation any better, it in fact only seemed to worsen it in which was noticeable by the way his lips were set into a straight line. Irritation radiated off of him in waves, it was almost suffocating. His eyes were glaring daggers which were no doubt induced with poison. I could see him mentally stabbing me over and over to his content. 

 

If that wasn't a dead giveaway then this surely was. 

 

He lowered his hand from the board and turned his body to face me. I felt myself shrink on the spot as he took angry steps towards my direction. His footsteps thundered around the classroom, bouncing off the walls and punching me in the gut. He stopped at an arm's length away from me but it felt as if he was right in front of my nose. His intimidating figure towered over my small frame from his frightening height which was at least 6'1 over my 5'5. His face lowered slightly, his face set into a scowl that looked rather ugly on his handsome face. 

 

Mr. Oh was without a doubt a very attractive man if only he wasn't scary as shit. His thick dark eyebrows complimented his pale complexion that was beyond fair making me and probably other girls self concious and envious at the same time. His nose was long and pointy followed by pale pink lips that would make any girl fall before his knees. His cheekbones and jaw were sharp, as if carved from marble by the god's themselves. His black hair was gelled backwards slightly, allowing a few strands to fall in front of his eyes. But what did it for me were his eyes, his dark eyes drilling into mine. His eyes were so dark it felt as if I was falling into a bottomless pool of abyss. They were so cold, it felt as if a cold bucket of water was dumped on me as a punishment, which would definitely be better than whatever he had in store for me. And they seemed to loathe me. 

 

"Would you care to explain why you are twelve minutes late to my class?".

 

I wanted to die right there right now. I wanted nothing more than for the ground to open up and swallow me whole. Bury me at least a couple hundred metres as far away from him as possible. It would have been so much easier to hate him if he wasn't so damn attractive. He arched his delicate eyebrow in question after I failed to give an answer. My tongue suddenly felt as if it weighed a ton. There was no way that I was telling him that I woke up late this morning, it won't bode well for me. 

 

Hearing no answer from me, his eyes narrowed dangerously. Helplessly squirming underneath his stare, choosing to look at the floor as it provided greater interest and security. His stare pierced through my body and soul, making me want to turn around and hightail out of the classroom. Finally after what seemed like forever but which truthfully only lasted a few seconds, his chilly gaze tore away from me as he walked back to his desk. I felt my heart nervously start beating again, allowing myself to breathe slightly.

 

 

"You will be joining me in detention after school" he growled, making me jump a foot in the air in surprise at the sudden feral noise. Taking this as a dismissal, I dejectedly trudged to my seat, feeling his burning stare at the back of my head. Passing through the aisle of desks, I felt sympathetic stares get thrown at me. I angrily slumped in my seat, huffing in annoyance and roughly taking my backpack off. 

 

I saw him quirk an eyebrow at me as if in challenge to which I froze. I cast my gaze to my desk, trying to refrain from doing something that would get me into more trouble than I'm already in. I don't know where this sudden outburst of bravery came from and how I was teetering into dangerous waters. Either I was really brave of really stupid, probably the latter. 

 

When he sensed no challenge from me, his stoic expression glowered at me. Sadist, I felt myself mentally snarling towards him. He turned back towards the class, gathering everyone's attention once more but not before sending me one last heated glare. He moved to continue on teaching the class, finally leaving me alone.

 

Leaving me to dread of the upcoming punishment. 

 

* * *

 

An unattractive groan made it's way out of my mouth, muffled by a shoulder. I felt a pat on my back in a way what I thought was meant to be comfort but which only had the opposite effect. 

 

"Oh god Soomi, what am I to do?".

 

Instead of more comforting gestures I expected, instead I got a sharp hit to the back of my head making me jump away and yelp in pain. I clutched my head, glaring at her. "What did you expect?" she retaliated. "It was your fault for trying to bite his head off this early in the morning when you clearly know how he's like in the mornings". 

 

I whined loudly, dismissing the fact that she was right. "He'll kill me" I moaned, dramatically grabbing and tearing at my hair whilst making pathetic animal sounds.

 

All she did was roll her eyes at me, "you'll be fine". I gave her a serious look, telling her that I most definitely won't be fine.

 

"At least look on the bright side, you'll get to spend time with one of the school's hottest teachers" she wiggled her eyebrows at me. I shot her a stupified look. "More like the devil" I mumbled under my breath, earning another hit to my abused head.  "Yeah it would have been nice if not for the fact that he hates me with a passion and is desperately trying to get me killed" I pointed out indignantly, jabbing my finger into her shoulder.

 

"You're over-exaggerating". 

 

"Am not!" I barked, teeth grinding together.

 

She arched her eyebrow."I mean what's the worst that he could make you do?".

 

_Oh you have no idea_.

* * *

 

"Today you will be cleaning the classroom".

 

I felt my stomach drop in despair. My jaw fell to the ground and my eyes bulged out of my sockets. _What the hell did he just say?_

 

He's going to make me slave away by cleaning the classroom? I glared deeply at him, hoping that he will feel it. He glanced up from the papers on his desk that he was marking, to meet my glare full on. "I suggest that you get to work or you'll be stuck here the entire afternoon" he drawled, not sparing me another glance he returned to his work.

 

Mumbling curses under my breath, I ignored the fact that he was right, not about to give him the relish. Grumbling I took the sweeper and dustbin that stood against the wall and proceeded to sweep the floor clear of scrap pieces of paper and whatnot. Can I just say that Mr.Oh's classroom is quite big so it took at least a good twenty minutes to finish sweeping. Not to mention how awkward it was to sweep under his desk. He watched me like a hawk who surveys his dinner before pouncing on the unsuspecting prey. He sat with his chair back against the wall whilst I swept under the desk. Seeing a piece of paper at the corner of his desk, I bent over stretching to reach it but it was a tough little shit and refused to dislodge from the corner of the table.

 

Blowing heavily through my nose, I bent further down trying to gain better access. After squirming around for a few minutes, I finally managed to get the piece of paper. Silently crying in victory, I stood up from the floor. I felt a hot stare aimed at my behind making my blood run cold. Nervously turning around to face Mr. Oh, seeing his eyebrow arched. 

 

_My ass was basically wiggling in front of his face._

 

I ignored how hot it suddenly felt, instead coughing to hide my embarrassment before scampering away to the rubbish bin.

 

Getting over my embarrassment, I started to stack up the chairs on each of the desks. Quickly tying up my hair I went over what else I had to do. I still had to wash the whiteboard and take out the trash and then I was free to go unless Mr. Oh made me do something else to which no doubt he would love to make me work for longer.

 

I grabbed the bucket that rested next to the rubbish bin, leaving the room to fill it up with water, feeling Mr. Oh's hard stare on me as I left the classroom. Hurriedly running down the hallway to fill the bucket with water and hurrying my ass straight back to finish as quick as possible. 

 

* * *

 

I placed the bucket on the desk that I pulled out, using it as a platform to be able to reach the top since the board was high as hell. Messily dipping the sponge into the water, I started to feverishly scrub the board from all the marker stains that refused to come off. 

 

I tiptoed when a particularly high stain reached the rim of the board, furrowing my eyebrows when the stain refused to come off. I rubbed vigorously against it, willing it to come off. But it was stubborn so I decided to switch my position to accommodate myself better only having myself tumbling from the desk and in my panic I grabbed the bucket of water. 

 

My shirt clung to me like a second skin, my body shivered from the cold water as it attacked my skin. Great, because wearing a white shirt is bloody fantastic. Not only is my body wet now, but it also becomes see through, displaying my bra for the whole world to see or in this case, Mr. Oh. Why did I decide to wear a black bra today? I have no idea, _oh wait._

 

I didn't have enough time to properly choose what to wear today since I was so hellbent on getting to school today that I randomly chose a bra that without the blazer stands out like a sore thumb and not to mention now that I'm wet, it illuminates up like a Christmas tree. 

 

_Fanfuckingtastic._

 

Speaking of Mr. Oh, it had gotten rather quiet. I glanced towards his desk only to see him heatedly staring at me. I felt myself flush from his watchful stare. Growing uncomfortable in the wet shirt, I crossed my arms in front of my chest hoping to provide coverage but instead I only managed to push them up, exposing my breasts more.

 

I swear I saw his tongue dart out and wet his bottom lip. I felt my pulse race against my skin, my heart nearly jumping out of my throat. I coughed loudly, feeling out of place. His eyes snapped up to mine making me inaudibly gasp to myself. His eyes were extremely dark, not like this morning but it was definitely something else. Something that made me shiver from the sheer intensity. I debated whether to change my shirt by looking for one in the lost and found or to shed my shirt and just wear my blazer on top.

 

I decided on the latter, so grabbing my blazer I hurriedly excused myself out of the room to change and get a mop to clear up the mess. I was beyond happy to change out of my wet shirt and into my dry blazer. There was nothing that I could do about my wet bra and I absolutely refused to go commando under my blazer. Thankfully the blazer was a navy blue so it provided coverage. I wrung the shirt, deciding to leave it in the bathroom to dry instead of possibly risking in pissing off Mr. Oh if it starts dripping on his immaculate floors.

 

I grabbed the mop from the bathroom, swinging it over my shoulder and marching back into the classroom. 

 

Avoiding his smoldering gaze, I got to work on cleaning up the water from the floor which added more time on my punishment. It took at least a good 15 minutes before I was satisfied with my work, placing the mop against the wall and allowing myself to catch a breather. 

 

I nearly jumped out of my skin when he groaned loudly, startling me out of my thoughts. I looked to see his head in his hands, feeling curiosity flare within me, making me wonder what got him like that. 

 

"Can you just fucking stop?" he hissed between his fingers. I stiffened at his use of vulgar language, _what did I do to?_ He must've felt my state of confusion and panic because his head lifted to look at me through his fingers. For the first time, I noticed just how tired he really was. 

 

He stood up languidly from his chair, his gaze solely focused on me. I unconsciously took a step back from the sudden tension that erupted in the room. He started stealthily walking towards me, my heart rattling against my rib cage with each step he took. 

 

I stopped breathing when he stopped right in front of me, forcing me to crane my head up just to be able to look him in the eyes. "Can you stop all of this" he snapped. I felt my anger build up from this confusing matter. "What did I do?" I found myself biting out. 

 

His eyes darkened even more if possible, his pupils trailing from my face, past my neck before resting on my chest almost sensually. 

 

Oh,  _oh_ I felt myself thinking. I was about to respond when his wet muscle darted out from between his lips, wetting them. 

 

I lost my trail of thought, just watching him. 

 

_What would it feel like if that tongue was on another pair of lips?_

 

"I've had enough of your teasing" he whispered lowly.  _It's not as if I meant that_ I found myself mentally screaming in frustration. He took a step closer, closer than what would be deemed as appropriate for a teacher and student. He stood close enough that I could feel his warmth radiating from his body. My breath hitched in my throat as he leaned in even closer, disregarding my personal space until I could feel his warm breath wash over my face. He seemed to notice how he affected me with the way his lips tugged at the corners.

 

His musky cologne infiltrated all my senses because that was the only thing that I could make out. It left my mind muddled with strewn thoughts that suddenly became unimportant in a span of a second. 

 

Why wasn't I screaming for him to get away from me? My mind was telling me to run but my body had other ideas. He was close enough that I could count all the eyelashes that framed his eyes. Eyes that were dilated with something that my body ached to find out. 

 

We stood there, both of us just staring at each other with conflicts in our eyes. The air felt heavy around us, you could almost cut through it with a knife. It was plainly obvious what he was instinuating now and I found myself wanting the same. I mean he's so damn attractive, also my hormones were flaring up like crazy. I overlooked my deep hatred for him, choosing to enjoy the moment. 

 

 

Taking matters into my own hands, I was the first to address the obvious tension that was suffocating the both of us.

 

I leaned in and closed the distance between us. His lips were so soft. At first he tensed and I thought that he was going to shove me away from him but to my surprise he gradually relaxed as he started to kiss back, secretly to my delight or that would have been embarrassing if I misread the situation both of us were stuck in. What started out as a simple kiss turned much deeper and feverish in a span of seconds. Both of us hungrily bit at each other. Eager for more, wanting for more.

 

His hands moved to rest on my hips, pulling me flush against his body. My hands wove around his neck and into his hair, tugging at his soft locks. He groaned at the back of his throat when I tugged lightly at his hair, much to his pleasure. He bit at my bottom lip, tugging roughly before thrusting his tongue into my wet cavern. My knees felt weak as he explored every crook and crevice, running his tongue along my teeth, mapping out my mouth.

 

I nearly collapsed onto the floor when his tongue curled on the roof of my mouth somehow. 

 

He broke the kiss, a small string of saliva connected from our mouths. Oh god, he was gazing at me through half lidded eyes, lust full out blown within them. The only thing that I could comprehend was how _good he was._ He leaned in again, this time latching onto my jaw and trailing kisses along the expanse of my neck. I threw my head back, allowing more access. I shivered in pleasure as his lips kissed a particularly sensitive spot on my neck. Sensing my reaction, he grinned against my skin before applying more pressure on the spot. He nibbled lightly before biting down and sucking harshly. In return I gripped at his hair, wanting more. This wasn't enough. 

 

_I want more._

 

His hands moves down to my ass as he continued to place sloppy kisses, occasionally sucking a bruise into my skin. He cupped my ass before giving it a hard squeeze, eliciting a moan in return. He kneeded my ass in his large hands, before moving down lower to grab the hem of my skirt without breaking his minstrations. He hiked my skirt up, bunching it up at my hips and revealing my underwear. I felt goosebumps run along my legs, feeling the coolish air attack my most sensitive part. 

 

His right hand grabbed my thigh before hoisting me up with surprising strength that made me squeal from shock. On instinct I wrapped my legs around his waist finally allowing him to stop bending down which must've been a pain. 

 

Using the wall to support my body weight, His hands were free to roam as they pleased. Deciding to trail up my blazer before starting to unbutton it slowly. He pulled away from the crook of my neck, pulling the blazer from my shoulders and flinging it to some corner of the room. 

 

His hands rose to massage my clothed breasts, making me whimper quietly. He leaned forward and captured my lips again in a searing kiss, his fingers gliding across my skin, leaving goosebumps in his wake. 

 

They moved to my bra strap, hurriedly unclipping it with ease before it followed the blazer.

 

_"Oh fuck"_ he groaned against my lips. Sending vibrations all the way to my needy womanhood. His hands massaged my now exposed breasts making me moan into the kiss. He pulled away again, both of us breathing deeply. His lips were red and swollen, no doubt mine were the same if not worse. 

 

Leaning down he latched onto my nipple, gently sucking it as his tongue twirled around the peak. My hands tugged at his hair roughly, not caring that I was probably messing it up instead wanting more friction. 

 

My back arched from the wall, shoving my breasts in his face as he bit down on my nipple before sucking harshly. I could feel my nipple erect, shooting a wave of pleasure to my aching core. 

 

"You're so hard for me" he murmured against my breast. 

 

"Only for you" I moaned in response. 

 

After he finished abusing my breast he moved to the other one and repeated it again. By the time he was finished, I was heaving from the ministrations of his skilled tongue. He leaned away to marvel at my abused chest that was adorned with various love bites and my erect nipples that were aching for more. 

 

I was a gasping mess in front of him. He groaned before leaning in to kiss me again. I now finally started to register the straining bulge that was pressed up right against my clothed sex. Desperately grinding against his clothed member for more friction, he groaned before grabbing a hold of my hips, preventing me from moving. 

 

"I need more" I whined loudly. All he did was chuckle deeply, stopping me from grinding down on his member. I nearly screamed when he cupped my wet sex in his hand, applying pressure. I needily buckled against his hand, silently asking for more. He started to rub furiously with his thumb, spreading my wet slick. 

 

"Fuck" echoed around the classroom from my abused lips. 

 

I felt him slip a finger between my panties and touch my most private area. 

 

"Shit Eunha, you're so wet" he moaned deeply. His voice deep and husky. I rolled my hips, nearly cumming when his slender finger slipped between my slick folds. His finger teasingly trailed up my slit before he applied pressure to my nub. I honestly felt stars explode behind my eyes. 

 

"You're soaking for me" he purred against my ear. "What do you want?".

 

"I-I want you t-to fuck me with your fi-fingers". 

 

"I'm sorry what did you say, I didn't catch that". He was smirking at me, enjoying how he was affecting me. 

 

"Please fuck me!" I all but yelled out at him. He stilled his movements, his eyes glinting with a sadistic twinge before he uttered the magic words to my ears. 

 

"As you wish". 

 

Without preparing me, his finger roughly entered my womanhood. I felt my hips snap by the sheer strength of his finger. My eyes fluttered shut as I bit my lip to keep me from moaning wantonly. He clenched his finger before beginning to slowly thrust. Desiring for more, I rocked into his finger, meeting his thrusts. I heard him sharply intake before he leaned in and bit my bottom lip, his teeth tugged fervently as he added another finger. 

 

" _Oh fuck_ " I ground out. 

 

Pleasure flooded through me as he scissored his fingers, carressing my walls before he inserted another finger. "Shit you're so tight". My walls hungrily took in his fingers, milking them. Just imagine what it would feel like if his member was buried deep inside instead. 

 

He stilled his fingers but before I could tell him to keep going, he started thrusting relentlessly. All three of his fingers entered me at once at such a brutal pace that I had to grab onto his wide shoulders for support. I felt my back slide against the wall which each thrust. 

 

In. Out. In. Out. 

 

I looked down to see his fingers enter me at such a fast pace that they looked like a blur. My breasts bounced with every thrust of his sinful fingers. I was in pure bliss, I could feel his fingers move around inside me as if searching for something. An extremely loud moan ripped through my mouth when his middle finger brushed against a specific spot. I watched through my eyelashes as his face darkened and his eyes glinted with knowledge. 

 

He found my g-spot. 

 

Shifting his fingers inside me, he started brutally assaulting my g-spot. His left hand left my hip and placed his thumb on my bundle of nerves. He started to furiously rub my nub whilst continuing to slam his fingers into me. My heart was bouncing in my ribcage along with each thrust. "Do you like this?".

 

I nodded quickly, not trusting myself to speak as I couldn't even keep in my moans. Moaning at every single thing that he did. My body was so sensitive right now, the feeling of my approaching orgasm set my body on fire. My stomach clenched and unclenched, my muscles rippled. 

 

I'm so fucking close. 

 

My toes started to curl, getting ready. "God please keep going, I'm so close" I panted, chest heaving. 

 

He 'hmmed' in acknowledgment, feeling my walls start to clench around his fingers who have not stopped pounding furiously into my womanhood. My fingers tightened their grip on his shoulders, my body tensing awaiting my sweet release only to have it stop. 

 

I howled in desperation as his fingers stopped moving. I gyrated onto his fingers wanting to cum but he removed his fingers completely leaving my wanting and empty. "Why did you s-stop?" I moaned in disatisfaction. 

 

"I was so close". 

 

"You've been bad today so this is your punishment" he growled. He set me down, removing his hands away from me before walking away and casually leaning against one of the desks, his arms crossed in front of his chest. I had to lean against the wall so I won't come tumbling down onto the floor from my wobbly knees. 

 

He watched me intently, observing me. His eyes danced across my appearance, drinking me all in. He takes pleasure in seeing me suffer. I wanted to finish myself off but I doubt that he'll like that. He deliberately left me wanting and needing, being the only one to sate my desire. My womanhood ached from need, seeking for attention. 

 

 He lifted his hand, displaying the fingers that were in me not too long ago. They glinted in the light, showing the coat of juice that were splayed on his fingers. His dark eyes bored into mine, not breaking contact as he moved the fingers towards his mouth, his pink tongue darting out and taking a slow tentative lick. 

 

I forgot how to breathe. 

 

I groaned, desperation seeping into my moan when he took the digits into his mouth before sucking them like a lollipop. His cheeks hollowed as he sucked, slurping them up. The noises that he made were lewd and hot, _oh so hot_. I wanted that mouth of his to suck me off instead. 

 

"You taste so good" he smirked, pointedly looking at me. 

 

The audacity, he has the audacity to tease me like this? I faltered when he removed the fingers with a wet 'pop', clean from my juices. He relaxed casually, his eyes watching me boredly. Watching if I'll do something. My eyes nervously darted to the obvious bulge in front of him, wondering why wasn't he taking care of it since I'm sure that it must be painful. Straining to be touched. 

 

Then it finally clicked. 

 

I pushed myself from the wall, trying to steady myself before slowly walking over to him. I stopped in front of him, his eyes were looking at me, he arched his eyebrow in question. I gave him the answer by dropping down on my knees before him. I heard him take a sharp intake of breath by my action. Sensing that I was doing the right thing, my hands went up to his belt, undoing it with determination. I peeked through my eyelashes at him to see his expression but it still held the same stoic mask on his handsome face. 

 

Don't worry sir, that will soon change. 

 

My nimble fingers did quick work of his belt, dropping it to the side. They slowly trailed along his bulge to the zipper before unzipping it slowly. Enjoying the flicker of annoyance on his face by my slow foreplay. I moved to pull his black trousers down, watching them pool at his ankles and revealing his long pale legs. His bulge was centimetres away from my face, clad in black boxer briefs that hugged his perky ass just right. 

 

I felt a strong surge of lust rip through me. My hands traveled to the top of his briefs before I began to pull them down. 

 

I was not prepared for what awaited me. 

 

His member sprang from confinement, nearly hitting me in the face. I gasped when I realized how big he was. Without looking at him, I could already feel his smirk drilling into my head. 

 

_Cocky bastard._  

 

I reached out and grabbed the base of his member, feeling him stiffen against my hold. His member was long with bulging veins running up and along the sides. The mushroom head was leaking with precum as it ached for my attention. I leaned forward and took a slow lick of his head, hearing a small groan escape from his lips. Feeling more brave, I licked a long stripe of the underside of his member before licking the tip. I stole a quick glance at him only to see his eyes clasped shut. I gave a firm pump, sliding my hand up and down his member all at the same time whilst watching his facial expression. 

 

I took note of the slight crease of his eyebrows, taking it as a sign that I was doing it right. Now comes the interesting part. 

 

I kissed the tip of his head before slowly taking it into my mouth and sucking lightly. I took another inch into my mouth, my tongue swirling around his angry member before taking him out of my mouth. My eyes caught sight of his adam's apple bobbing up and down before he opened his eyes to meet mine. They were raging with lust that nearly had me moaning out. 

 

I turned my attention back to his member, giving him a solid pump once again before engulfing more of his girth. I slowly took more of him until he was half inside. I started to slowly bob up and down, my cheeks hollowing as I kept sucking as if he was honey. I felt proud when he groaned. I could feel him settle his hand into my hair, gripping my ponytail tightly before following my movements. 

 

"Shit you're mouth is so warm and wet". He added pressure to his hold on my hair, forcing me to take more of him. I nearly gagged at first, but slowly adjusted. He must've been tired with my slow sucking because his grip on my hair tightened to an almost unbearable grip before he started to thrust himself into my mouth. My hands fell to my sides as he took control of the pace. 

 

He increased the pace until hid balls started to bump against my chin as I sunk lower onto his member. My eyes teared as I had the strong urge to gag when the tip reached the back of my throat. My jaw was tense and aching as he kept fucking my mouth. Spit and cum dribbled down my chin. 

 

He was moaning a lot more frequently now, signifying that he was close. "You're enjoying this aren't you? Sucking me off as the little slut you are" he rasped huskily. I couldn't deny, he sounded extremely hot. I moaned in reply, sending vibrations along his member before he finally teteered over the edge. 

 

With a final thrust he came, ropes of cum shot down my throat as he buckled in my mouth. Swallowing obediently, I swallowed all of him, milking him. Growling erotically, he thrust a couple more times before taking himself out. He slumped against the desk, breathing deeply. Once he gathered his breath, he pulled up his trousers and tucked himself away. My knees hurt from kneeling on the floor for so long. He grabbed a fistful of my head, yanking my head up to look at him. His eyes took in my swollen lips, half lidded eyes and cum ridden chin. 

 

Smirking, he grabbed my arms and pulled my weak body upwards before settling me atop the desk. He took my chin gently into his hands before leaning in to lick himself off. His tongue swiped across my skin before moving to my lips and kissing me to my surprise quite gently. 

 

He pulled away from me, gazing down at me from his height. Without another word, he turned on his heel and walked back over to his desk leaving me stupified. I spluttered incoherently after his retreating figure, making him halt and turn around to face me. Quirking his perfect eyebrow, I felt my face flush. The words dying on my tongue. 

 

"If you're on time to class tomorrow then and only then will I consider to reward you". 

 

"But-" he started.

 

My head snapped up waiting for him to finish his sentence. 

 

_"Only if you're a good girl" he smirked._

 

I mentally groaned. Great, just great. Shooting me one last glance, he walked over to his desk to grab his briefcase before walking towards the door. 

 

"See you tomorrow Eunha" he purred, before I watched his ass walk out that door. 

 

Leaving me alone, pissed and unsatisfied not to mention _horny_. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoy this crazy ass fic! Feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
